


Last Day

by ncts



Series: nct drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Graduation, M/M, just them being in love really., lumark, markhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: “We did it baby, we made it.”





	Last Day

Despite the late night that the couple had the night before, Mark and Yukhei had to wake up especially early the next morning, much to Mark’s dismay.

Letting out the mixture of a whine and a groan, Mark clung onto Yukhei’s arm, in attempt to keep him in bed, but Yukhei wouldn’t give in.

“Baby, it’s our last day. It’s our graduation day, and we need to get the rest of the stuff out of our dorm.”

Mark went limp, before letting out another whine-groan hybrid sound and sitting up. Yukhei let a small smile slip at the sight of his boyfriend squinting at the bright morning sun, and the way he placed his hand comfortably over his bare collarbone just reminded of the things he fell in love with.

“We need to shower angel, and we’re short on time so we need to shower together.”

Mark nods, and huffs before finally getting out their shared bed, and walks over to their box with just the necessities the two needed before moving out for good.

Even in the shower, Mark was still sluggish and tired, leaning into Yukhei’s chest while Yukhei was making a pathetic attempt of washing Mark’s hair, as well as his own.

After the shower (that had been dragged out way longer than it needed to be, and they were really short on time now), the two had changed into their formal attire, before zipping up their own gown, and putting each other’s caps on. (Yes, Mark was on his tiptoes, and Yukhei was crouched. Things are a bit more complicated when your boyfriend is significantly taller.)

Once the ceremony had finally begun, Yukhei was sat in his seat, which happened to be much too far from Mark’s, considering how far away an L and a W were in the alphabet, and yeah, maybe they were mentally complaining.

He felt a big smile spread on his face when he heard Mark’s name get called, and watched how Mark shuffled onto the stage. He received his diploma, and shook hands with all the administrators. Even from this far away, Yukhei could sense Mark’s smile.

Once Mark was sat back in his seat, his mind had completely blanked until he heard his boyfriend’s name get called. Mark felt his hands come together subconsciously, while he watched his world walk across the stage. He was glad he had worn his contacts this day, as nothing could ever amount to Yukhei’s smile, that was currently spread from ear to ear.

It felt like hours before they were all dismissed, but once they were, Mark found himself in Yukhei’s arms within what felt like seconds. Yukhei had Mark lifted a few inches off the ground, and Mark’s arms were locked around the latter’s neck.

Once Mark’s feet were on the ground again, Yukhei’s smile was still just as big as he looked at his boyfriend of 2 and a half years, before pressing his lips to his nose, getting a whine out of the younger.

“You know I’d rather have you kiss me, so why are you kissing my nose?”

As soon as Mark had finished his complaint, Yukhei had pressed his lips to Mark’s, Mark smiling against them, and causing Yukhei to smile as well.

“We did it baby, we made it.”

Mark hummed in agreement against Yukhei’s lips, Yukhei’s smile only getting bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> so like...... haven't posted in MONTHS thats a sorry on my part... i hope you enjoy this even though i literally just wrote it in like 40 minutes and its not proofread or anything.... just thought about how cute a markhei graduation would be and i rushed it & this is kinda?? like a followup to the previous markhei fic in my drabbles series but you dont need to read the first one to understand, they're just kinda related i guess anyways thank you so much for reading and stream regular


End file.
